Baby
by Xtrustme.IM.DifferentX
Summary: Justin has his eyes on a very special girl. And so does his friends. Justin bieber always get what he wants. This is a one- shot but that can change, i've already got three stories i'm working on.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: JUST A ONE SHOT, MAY CHANGE BUT THAT'S IF THE REVIEWS COME!

Baby

I was walking with my friends at the outlet place, we always do that at the beginning of summer, and summer started a week ago. I loved coming up here with my friends, because we have lots of scenery and shopping, but I am not a girly girl I don't really care for shopping, only if it's for me then am cool with it. My parents are here to but are off with each other shopping, my brother and his friend, Amber's brother are off trying to find some chicks, as usual.

"Hey look over there!" Amber pointed.

I looked over and saw a mountain it was pretty, very pretty I took a picture of it with my digital camera and smiled. I loved taking pictures of anything, and posing for pictures. I looked back and Amber was not next to me.

"Were the hell did Amber go?" I asked Mackenzie.

She looked over her shoulder and then squinted, "Noing her she probably went into the candy store a few stores down."

I nodded, Amber was always hyper and happy and she needed sugar to keep that the only time Amber wasn't hyper was when she had to take a test, or when she is sad or depressed about something, and she's never mad. I became friends with her very quietly because she was so happy.

"Oh, look there's a store with book of myths and scary stuff." Lena pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Only you would go in there." I said.

Lena sticked her tongue out, "Well I'm going in there, so bye!" She took off running into the store, it just left me and Mackenzie.

"Wait, were's moose?" Mackenzie asked

"Oh… he went off with Chris and Shane remember?"

Mackenzie stomach growled, "I need something to eat."

I laughed, "When are you not hungry?"

Mackenzie shrugged, "There's a little area down there, am going down there."

I didn't move, Mackenzie looked back at me.

"You coming?"

I shook my head, "Nah, imma stay on the bench am a little tired."

"Alright I'll be back." She said taking off.

I went and sat on the bench underneath the building, there was a store right next to it, but I didn't want to go in there. I picked up my cell phone and started texting the guys just make sure they alright, mom made me make sure everyone is alright. I rolled my eyes at the thought, my hair blew in my face, I pushed all my hair to the side of my head and continued texting.

I heard boy's whistle, I looked up and three boys looked me up and down and walked slowly by me.

"Fuck off" I mouthed.

They laughed and kept walking.

I then felt someone standing next to me, I turned and looked over there was a boy who looked about my age 15, he was a head taller than me, brownish hair swept in his eyes, light brown eye's that you could get lost in days.

He kept staring at me, "Um… is there something on my face?" I asked.

He smirked, "Nah, nothing but prettyiness."

I rolled my eyes and got up and started walking, he followed me.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you walking around here all on your own?" he asked.

I sighed, "am not here by my self, my friends just went in different stores."

"My friends are here with me to, there over there." He pointed.

I looked over at were he was pointing, 3 boys were there smirking, and a girl was smiling.

"So, was this your plan to come and holla at me?" I asked,

He laughed, "No, I just thought you looked lonely."

I turned and looked at him, "Aw, well thanks but now im leaving."

I started to walk again, but he grabbed my wrist.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really I didn't think you were."

"Well now I am." I continued walking.

He pulled my by my vest so that his face was close to mine.

"I want to know your name." H stated.

I pushed him back, "Not interested."

He grinned, "Im, Justin, Justin Bieber."

Oh no!

"Really, I had no idea."

Justin smiled, and pulled me close to him.

"Shawty im surprised, your not screaming over me."

I glared at him, "If you want me to I can."

He flipped his hair out of his eyes and laughed he cute laugh, "You know what I'm really starting to like you."

I shrugged and went and sat at a bench, Justin followed me again!

"Tell me your name."

I took out my grape lip gloss, it was shinning on my lips, Justin was watching.

"Why don't you guess?" I asked.

He frowned and looked at my eyes, "Jasmine?"

"Nope"

"Adrianna"

"No."

"….Danny?"

I smiled, "How did you know?"

He grinned, "I knew, I was just playing with you."

"Uh, huh right."

We sat there in silence, I hated silence and I could tell Justin did to. My phone vibrated I took out my phone and read the text message from Amber.

**Oh my god I just met this cutie, named Christian!**

_Details right now! Ps. I did to, but I am playing hard to get._

**He is like 1 inch taller than me, yea I know he's short but don't make fun of short ppl cuz I am to! He has braces like me, with that adorable smile, and he is wearing a red shirt that sayd: I do it for my fans. A black hat. And is adorable! I bumped into him trying to reach for a candy bar on the third shelf. Oh really is his name, Justin?**

_Damnz, I think I no who ur talking about. Haha love ur signature funsized. :) I saw him with two other boys and a girl. Yea he is cute… for you. Yea that's his name, he flirts with me and is sitting right now to me right now! ,…. How did you know?_

**I saw him talking to you, a few feet down. I asked Christian who he was, and he introduced me to everyone there really cooooool! Oh and the girl is his older sister named Caitlin, she met moose and told me she likes him! She is super awesome all of them are! Yea I no right, he might be the one. Oh talk to him, boys don't always like girls who play hard to get, he might just leave.**

I looked down at the text message.

Justin pulled my chin to his face, "So… tonight at 7?"

I glared, "Your serious?"

"Yea, im serious Shawty."

"Justin, im leaving in like 2 hours."

"Ok… let me get to no you better right now."

Justin and I talked, walked, laughed, joked and ate snacks. I knew Justin inside out, and he knew me inside and out also. My phone started to ring, it was playing "Baby" Justin laughed so hard.

"Quiet, bieber!"

I picked up the phone, "eeeeeeeeeeeeelo?"

"Yo, Dani were you at?" Chris asked.

"Um… I am here with my new friend." I said smiling at Justin, he winked.

"iight, ma wanna be out in 5 mintutes."

I frowned, "iight." I said sadly.

I slide my phone back down and turned to justin, he put his hand on my waist.

"Whats, wrong babe?"

"Am leaving, love."

Justin frowned, "Well were you going?"

"I'm going to a hotel, 2 hours from here."

Justin smiled, "Me to!" He picked me up and spun me around.

I took my camera and took a picture of us both.

"Lets go find the guys." I said.

Justin and I ran off to find the others, the girls exchanged numbers with the guys and hugged. I met the ryan he is hilarious, I met Chaz he is awesome, Christian I am in love with him he Is my bestfriend right there!

Justin and I took our time walking back to the parking lot hand in hand laughing, we made it to my car. The girls were already in the car waiting, Chris and Shane were bomping there head to the music I was laughing.

I turned to Justin he smiled a sad smile.

"Don't be sad be happy." I said.

"I am going to be in the other car without by my side for 2 hours." He whined.

I laughed and pulled him into hug, I felt him put something in my pocket, I did the same and put it in his front pocket. I looked down at our clothing.

"Were matching." I laughed.

Justin smiled and kissed my cheek, "Text me, shawty?"

Christian came over to me and smiled, "Hug?" he asked.

I laughed, "See ya ladies man." I hugged him tightly.

"Dude!" I yelled as Ryan tackled me in a hug.

"What I cant give one of my prettiest friends a hug?"

"yea, but don't kill me."

Ryan laughed and knocked on Chris's window, and gave him, moose, and shane a man hand thingy.

"Chaz!" I yelled.

Chaz smiled gave me a high five and a side-hug.

"Be ready for the Wii, rematach!" He screamed people turned and looke at him and he just smiled.

I laughed, "Later Chaz!"

I reached into my jean pocket and looked at the number: Justin bieber and a heart next to it. I smiled and climbed into the car and started a new text message…

A\N: HOW WAS THAT? I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES BUT ITS TO HOT FOR THAT.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: ALRIGHT, I'VE GOTTEN 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS! IT'S GREAT, THANK YOU! SO UM…I'LL TRY AND PUT MY MAGIC TO WORK. LOLZ =]]

**Ayee, gorgeous !**

_Lol, shawty :]_

**What is this with dhe 'Shawty'**

_Ur my shawty._

**But you've been callin me shawty, ever sense we met.**

_But I knew that I was going to make you mine. =]_

**Really, and what if I didn't want you?**

_Babe…I'm justin…BIEBER_

**Lolz, stupid cocky son of a b- no I'm going to be lady like**

_JK ! Lady like? Haha funny._

**I wasn't trying to be funny.**

_Yea- yea u look pretty cute right now._

**Wat?**

_I'm in the car right next to you._

I looked up and saw Justin, he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and started drawing a heart with his initials in it.

Justin smiled and put his lips to the glass and blew.

I started laughing, his face look funny.

**Cute face. XD**

_Yoursssss is cuterrr _

**Not. I look like a whale.**

_NO U don't!_

**Yes I do. I'm ugly I don't even know what you see in me.**

_Don't say that, seriously._

**Does it bother you, oh gee I'm sorry. NOT.**

_Dani…_

**Seriously what do u see in someone like me. I'm such a bitch.**

_Dani, I don't always look for a girl in there looks. You are beautiful to me, and don't beat yourself up over these things because there not true. You mean a lot to me, and I don't like you beating yourself up. So STOP._

**Wow.**

_I know I can be pretty deep._

**Shuddd upp ! :P**

We continued texting, but I ended up falling asleep.

"Get up!" Amber yelled

I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"What the fuck are you kicking me for?" I screamed

"Because you need to get up." She said smiling ad disappeard

I rolled my eyes and got of the car, I turned around and looked at the area.

I felt arms pick me up from behind, I screamed.

"Sup shawty." Justin said into my ear.

I smiled at him and punched his arm.

"Don't do that." I said

"Was that suppose to hurt?" he said grinning

I opened my mouth and laughed.

"Come on." He said pulling me inside

The place was really nice, I liked it here.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked

"I've got a concert here, and then I stay for 3 days and then I leave." He said scrunching up his nose.

"Cute face." I said smiling

Justin smiled.

Everyone was standing there waiting for the elevator.

"Aw, look at the perfect couple." Christian cooed

Caitlin smacked him on the back of the head.

I laughed.

"Caitlin, ow?" he said holding his arms out.

Caitlin smiled at us, and stepped in the Elevator, I saw Moose checking her out.

I pulled Justin with me and walked by Moose.

"Moose, you got something…right there." I said pointing to my chin.

Moose touched his chin, "Oh, shut up Dani."

I smiled and got ran into the elevator with Justin, and the door's closed.

"What the fuck?" Chris yelled

I started laughing, with everyone.

The elevator opened and we all took off running down the hallway.

All the girls had their own rooms together, all the boys had their own rooms, and parents had their own.

I saw Caitlin standing outside.

"Hey, do you want to stay in our room with us?" I asked

She smiled, "I was kinda freaked out to stay in a room by myself."

"Wow you're the opposite, I would have a party." I said

Caitlin smiled and followed me in.

We turned the radio on, and the radio was playing 'IF I HAD YOU'

That was my song, I stared going crazy throwing my stuff down and started dancing, all my friends started dancing crazy. Caitlin laughed and took her camera out and started recording this.

"I'm going to put this on YouTube." She said smiling

Lena and Amber were holding each other's hands and spinning around with each other. Mackenzie was dancing in the corner eating a piece of chicken; I had no idea where she got that.

I grabbed Caitlin and started dancing with her, I had my arm around her shoulder with my cheek to hers and rocked back and forth at the camera.

The door busted open, at the same time 'Teach me how to dougie' came on.

"How do you do that dance?" Caitlin.

"It's easy, show her Dani." Lena said

I demonstrated, Caitlin tried it and then got it kinda.

"Can we join the party?" Justin asked smiling

"Depends…you got to this awesome to come inside." I said smiling

All the boys came into our room and we all started doing the dougie together.

A\N: SORRY! I DON'T THINK IT WAS ALL THAT GOOD. I MEAN THIS IS MY FIRST TIME COMING BACK TO THIS STORY, SO I'VE GOT TO GET THE HANG OF THIS. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?


	3. Chapter 3

_A\N: What's good guys, I like your reviews as much as you like my story, LOLZ. Anyway as you already know in my other stories, or if you didn't read the other other notes. I told there is mad drama going on in my family, and it's stressing me out. I might actually share it on here, whenever things turn out, it might actually get me someone and help with my stress. But that's just a maybe, anyways… um I decided that I can give all my stories an update for you guys to read while I'm gone for a little bit, I will still be up here reviewing other stories but writing my own will have to wait, and again I'm sorry.-Essence_

"Can we go to the mall?" Lena whined jumping up and down on my bed

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Mackenzie mumbled in her bed

Mackenzie and I clicked we didn't really like getting up early, and she loved to eat and I loved to try new things.

I laughed and snuggled closer to my pillow.

"Excuse me, didn't your mother tell you to never curse?" Lena asked

"I don't listen to my mother; it's my mouth so I can do whatever the hell I want with it." Mackenzie shot back

"OOOH, OWNED!" I yelled

"Amber!" Lena yelled running out the room

I sighed and threw the covers back, I quickly ran into the bathroom I didn't want to hear them argue. I jumped in the shower and pulled on a white t-shirt and a floral blue skirt up to my waist, I pulled on some converse after that. I applied blue eyeshawdow and lip-gloss, and pulled my hair to the side in a ponytail, I looked good.

"Aw, you look cute." Caitlin smiled

I smiled back, "Thank you."

Mackenzie pushed me out of the way and slammed the door, Amber and Lena were chasing her but then stopped and pouted, I smiled.

"So what's the plan today?" Caitlin asked

"To shop till we drop!" Amber yelled

I rolled my eyes, I didn't really care for shopping. I never tried clothes on, If I saw something I like, pick it up buy it, it doesn't fit then it's coming right back to the return section.

After 25 minutes on waiting for Mackenzie we went to check on the boys.

"Wake up!" I screamed jumping on Justin's bed

"5 more minutes Mr. fluffy." Justin mumbled

I stifled a laugh; he was so cute when he slept.

He opened a eye, "Danni, what are you doin-

"Mr. fluffy?" I asked laughing

Justin rolled his eyes and pulled me underneath the covers with him, I squirmed, he started ticking me and sitting lying on top of me.

"Now's who's funny?" He asked smiling

"MR…FLUFFY!" I YELLED

He tickled harder, smiling.

"OMG, RAPE!" I screamed

Justin covered my mouth, "I'll show you rape." And he winked kissing my neck, and then my eyes got wide.

_a\n: Stopping it here, kinda have writers block. =\_


	4. Chapter 4

_A\n: Hey I know I've been gone for awhile, and for that I'm sorry. It's just that I'm on that other site now. But I'm going to try and update this whenever I can. Um…I kinda have writers block but I'm gonna try and get back into the mood with this!_

_Mackenzie's POV_

Amber and Lena where fighting over who looked better Taylor lauther or Nick Jonas.

"Kenzie, who you think looks better?" Amber asked

I glared at them, "I really don't give a shit, I think there both gay."

Lena slapped her hand against my head, I was about to get up and smack the shit out of her.

"I'm starting to think that you're lesbian." Lena said

I rolled my eyes, "and there's nothing wrong with that, I'm not though." I said standing up.

Caitlin was still trying to dougie, I laughed and shook my head what a fail.

"Where's DANNI?" Caitlin whined

I sucked my teeth, "I don't know if I did we would be out of here." I said walking by her

"What's her problem?" I heard Caitlin mumble

"Oh, that's just Mackenzie for you." Amber answered

I was leaving they were getting on my nerves and I couldn't stay in the room with them anymore, so I went out of our room and I walked down a few doors and I saw Ryan and Chaz leaning their heads against the door listen.

"What the hell are you two fags doing?" I asked

Chaz slapped his hand around my mouth, I glared at him.

"SSH, LISTEN." Chaz grabbed my head and put it up against the door.

I heard someone moan, I snapped my head back with my eyes wide.

"YOU GUYS ARE NASTY, EW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING ON THEM?" I asked

Ryan and Chaz both 'ssh' me back and grabbed my arms and pulled me into their bedroom…oh geez…

DANNI'S POV

I felt Justin smirk as his lips where pressed to my neck, I guess he found my spot.

"You like that baby?" Justin whispered

I bit my lip and stared into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered and brought his lips to mine, I felt Justin tense.

That wasn't a good thing…

**A\N: HAHA I KNOW I'M MEAN XP**


End file.
